Project SHADOW 2
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: When I was little I was kidnapped by an evil scientist who, wanted to recreate Project Shadow and used it to rule the world. He succeeded but, was caught before anything else could happen thankfully. Now, 18 years later I meet him the Hedgehog that started it all Shadow. My name is Clare Thorndike this is my story.


_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: How my Life Changed Forever.**_

I was only 10 years old the day I was taken and I still remember it like it was just yesterday. I was playing in my backyard when I was suddenly knocked out by chloroform and taken when I woke up I found myself strapped to a medical table wrapped down, surrounded by three men in masks. I knew what was going on children had disappeared from the neighborhood but, they were never found most of the families in fear had packed up and move away us included my parents were packing boxes while I played outside. " W-What's going on?" I asked frightened. None of them answered as they looked at me " Are you sure this one is worth she doesn't look like much?" One of them asked. " Trust me she's at least fit." I recognized that voice it was the voice of my babysitters husband and neighbor.

I never liked him party because every time I would see him I would get an uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I could always feel him just watching me when I passed his house or inside it which, is why his wife started watching us at my house. I thought I was just being paranoid but, when the kids started disappearing and reappearing dead somehow I got suspicious but, I didn't have the proof to back it up and who would believe a ten year old? " We shouldn't do this she's only a little girl haven't we done enough damage?" Asked another. "No just be quite and give her the blood." Said another. "NO, NO PLEASE!" I screamed. I tried to get away but, it was no use I cried in freight as the shot me with the needle I suddenly felt tired and slowly closed my eyes "I'm sorry." I heard a man's voice whisper my world went dark after that and when I woke up after being deathly sick my life changed.

When I had woken up not too much had changed except my hair was jet black with red stripes in it I also had ruby-red eyes. I also had the power of super speed, energy attacks, and Chaos control I also have a chaos emerald in my heart necklace so, I could use it. My training was harsh and nuts like the military there were some nights where I wouldn't eat because I did something wrong I learned how to use weapons well to put it simply they were trying to create the perfect fighting machines for the military I'm not saying it worked but, at least I learned how to control them I even learned to block out my emotions until I was alone at night because, if you shown any feeling you would be punished weapons aren't supposed to have feelings the would say. I had spent many nights crying and hoping that someone would find me and bring me home one day that wish came true.

To this day I still don't know who or let alone how but, someone had sent an anonymous message telling the police everything and I mean everything. The police came running in as well as my family, stormed the lab that was in an old asylum and arrested all of them. Believe me when I saw it that I did not hesitate running into my families crying arms again and testify against them of course the court didn't believe in the experiment until I shown them what I could do mostly just running in the speed of light with just a step.

Mr. Woods and his workers were charged with murder for his first test subjects as well as kidnapping me and them, and illegal experimenting. His wife also left him after she found out and divorced then later got remarried to a wonderful man and moved to California we Stoll keep in contact from time to time died three years later from Cancer. All though I was happy to be home and to have those cruel people behind bars my personal life got rough for a while.

The kids at school would bully me for my appearance and at what happened I often came home with bruises from them beating me and calling me names, I had gone into a deep depression because of it then, one day while walking home from a friend's a woman had asked for help a man had her pinned down but, I stopped him in a flash before he could do anything he was all ready tied up and ready for the police to take him away. The only thing was that since I blend into the dark so well that she could only see my eyes so, I was named the Night Ruby (**A/N:Corny I know but it's all I could think of now)** then it hit me what if I survived to do something important I mean I was the only one to survive right? It had to be the reason to help people and so, Night Ruby was born with my parents permission of course.

For a while it was pretty dull dealing with small robberies and so on that is until one night we meet a talking blue Hedgehog named Sonic when he fell in my cousins pool. Later, I meet his friends and his enemy Dr. Eggman now, we all help Sonic collect all the chaos emeralds and save the world to put it simply it's not a dull moment with sonic and co there's always an adventure with them around I just have a feeling that our adventures are just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Review please.**


End file.
